Lana look away!
by Jack of harts
Summary: Lincoln loud likes playing Fallout 4 fo4 has some pretty gorey stuff that Lana can't see yet so Lincoln has to pause the game and it's very annoying
1. Chapter 1

**hey there I'm jack and I remember back when my sister was 4 I have many memories of playing Fallout 3 and having to pause because of my sister wanting to talk about my little pony (wow our roles have changed.) but she's old enough now to see it but I figured Lincoln might find himself in that kind of situation. be sure to fallow favorite and check out my other fics -Jack**

Lincoln "This is going to be AWSOME I've waited a long time for this fallout salt and vinegar lays and a cherry Dr.pepper on my tv in my room it may just be the old

family tv set to game and the speakers may not work but I've got turtle beaches.

Now that the mods have updated its time to Save the common wealth,lead deadly gangs of raiders,mess around in that bank mod,or do Prestons b!#ch work also fine..."

meanwhile in the backyard.

Lana "this is going to be awesome as she went into the backyard to go play in the mud she than realized that their was no mud sense it has not rained in like a month so they're was just a bunch of dead grass to play with... but the hedge didn't grow back yet... and they're were some cool looking trees, and once she saw a deer over their.

but then she remembered a story her mommy told her.

(rainbows appear and then in comic sans it said going to flash back land.)


	2. Chapter 2

**have any of you ever seen cool cat it's a good movie (in a so bad that it's good type way.) it'll make the last chapter a lot better.** **but anyways hope you enjoy ;)**

Lana was with her 5 year old twin sister Lola putting their PJs on (while secretly being filmed by Jarid the subway Guy.)after saying their prayers they went into their room to be told a bed time story.

Mommy "one time their was a little girl named Lily. she went out side to play pick flowers or something her mommy told her not to go into the woods. while her mommy was inside drinking white Wine to get rid of the stress her **Dead beat husband** caused her she then like an idiot went into the woods to pick more flowers then she gotten eaten alive by a wolf. the end.

then mommy from what she heard her and daddy arguing about how he never does the dishes, then about how Bubby wasn't his son. then daddy slapped mommy and then they started to hear moaning 9 months later Lily was born.

then just like before In comic sans It said (Leavening flash back land.)

well Lana wasn't picking flowers so she'll be fine just don't pick up any flowers and everything will be fine.

so she walked into the woods who knew what she might find maybe mud,a turtle or mud maybe a **Bear!** wallowing in the mud!

she walked for a bit through the trees a lot of witch didn't grow their leaves back because of the drought along the mostly dead grass and leaves their was a patch of green it was beutiful upon closer inspection she realized that it was moss but it wasn't DEAD! it felt nice too it was a smooth fuzzy feeling it was the 2nd best feeling ever next to mud MUD! she spotted a small creek with a bank of mud glorious wet mud! she put down her new Rock named Rocky along with Patrick witch she named after Patrick star from sponge bob.

she was about to jump in but she didn't want to lose her new friends!

she would keep it with Lincoln he was a boy! he liked rocks! and he liked sponge bob! He would keep it safe!

she went inside up the stairs after seeing Lori taking a naked picture of her self! ew! she made a vow never to look in doors that were meant to be closed but we're instead cracked.


	3. Chapter 3

Lana was terrified and confused why would her sister take pictures of herself naked. No one wants to see that. (#REKT)

she was running away she tripped and fell down the stairs.

(meanwhile in Lincoln's room.)

he was in the middle of the waste land. after a successful loot run he hasn't saved in 2 hours because of the lack of beds and the camping mod was not working. so if were to die now he would be Mortified...

then he heard crying.

Lori was in her room doing something...

Leni was... Leni and didn't really know what to do.

Luna was trying to feed Lily.

Luan was out with Maggie.

Lynn was leading the search party for Lana. with everyone else

so Lincoln checkedit out after pausing his game.

he went down after almost tripping on some stupid rock with moss on it.

Lincoln "it's ok Lana it's ok. where does it hurt... Lana showed him her Legs witch had bruises that were purple and brown with a little cut after patching her up. He called Lynn she didn't pick up so he left a message "hey Lynn Lana came back...you might need to tell her the flower story again..."

Lana "Are you mad Lincoln?"

"no I just found out you were gone Lynn might be mad though."

he went back up stairs and un-paused

but then his game started beeping and freezing and it went back to the home screen...

to be concontinued --)

\--/


End file.
